This invention relates to a method of reactivating spent zeolite-containing catalytic cracking catalysts and of passivating metal deposits thereon by sequential treatment with suitable compounds. In another aspect, this invention relates to a catalytic cracking process employing a reactivated spent cracking catalyst.
Methods of rejuvenating deactivated zeolite-containing cracking catalysts by treatment with ammonium compounds and fluorine compounds are known and have been disclosed in the patent literature, e.g., in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,814,066, 4,559,131 and 4,500,422. However, there is an ever present need to develop new, more effective catalyst reactivation processes.